broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome! Hello! You have entered the Radio-TV Broadcast History Wiki, begun in January 2006. Currently (as of , ) there are articles that have been created for this Wiki. The intent of the founder of this Wiki was not so much to discuss program content (though as people become active here, since Wikis tend to be pretty anarchic, they may choose to put in articles relating to program content!) but rather changes in call letters, frequency, and the like. It would be nice if anyone who has information that is relevant would add it to the posted articles. At first, it seems likely that articles will primarily relate to the AM and FM radio broadcast stations, and the TV channels, of the United States of America. This is not, however, a restriction in the coverage of this Wiki, but merely a function of the fact that the Wiki's founder is an American and has access to information mainly on US stations. People with interest in, and knowledge about, the history of stations in other countries are welcome to add their information. To search for data on a specific station, you can go either to the Alphabetical index of call letters and go downward from there, or to the list of Call letters by country. Alternatively, you can go directly to the page entitled Chronology of call letters ????, where the questikon marks are replaced by the actual call letters of the station. NOTICE! PLEASE READ! Recently, people have been posting pages that are not historical material on broadcast stations, but ads for non-broadcast Web-based stations. This is doubly off-topic. This Wiki deals with historical information and is not an advertising site, and it does not concern itself with Web sites imitating broadcast stations. If your "station" does not broadcast over the air, it is not within the subject matter of this Wiki! Articles copied from Wikipedia are welcome, if they are relevant to the topic. However, it will usually be the case that a direct copy will create a lot of red links, unless you do some editing to remedy this. Please, if you are copying an article from Wikipedia, look at these hints for editors copying Wikipedia articles. It seems that people have been editing here without reading the hints for editors copying Wikipedia articles referred to in the previous paragraph. Please note that, as a result of this, we have now blocked anonymous editing, so that people editing here will have accounts and can receive communications. We do want people to add content here, but we do some things differently from Wikipedia and editors should become familiar with these differences. If you are interested in the subject matter of this Wiki, you may want to join the associated mailing list. Much of the information here comes from other sources on the Web. Particular thanks are to be given to Jeff Miller for permission to use his data tables. Useful links *Search the FCC database (Only available for recent information) *FCC list of Commerce Department Radio Service Bulletins, issued from 1915 to the 1930s, with much info that has not yet been added to this Wiki *An alternative list of Commerce Department Radio Service Bulletins, maintained by David Gleason, containing some issues missing from the FCC site